Akito's going to hell
by hatori obsesser
Summary: Akito's going to hell..Warnings: for any Akito lovers don't read, and most likely an excessive use of the word hell. and plz review! one-shot
1. Default Chapter

Hi! this is hatoriobsesser! and I'm back with a new story! Akito's going to hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own the plot!

Warnings: for any Akito lovers don't read, and most likely an excessive use of the word hell.

anyway enjoy!

-flashback-

(vase shatters) "I will not allow you to marry! you think it's going to break the curse? No, it's not! do you think you are anything special? can you break the curse! we don't need the likes of you! It's all your fault if Hatori loses hit eyesight! it's your fault"

-end flashback-

-start another flashback-

"I have that nice little room for you Yuki, the one where bad boys need to be taught a lesson"

-end second flashback-

"Why do I have these flashbacks" Akito said. "Maybe it's for my amusement."

meanwhile with everyone else, they too have these flashbacks at the exact moment.

"hn. I wonder why that came into my mind. the last thing I need is to think of that horrid moment with akito." hatori exclaimed quietly as usual though a little shocked.

'oh! what happened? I-I don't believe it..' Yuki thought.

then later one night while everyone was at the main house for dinner...

"did anyone have any strange flashbacks" haru asked.

"yes! I did! you did too didn't you Sohma-kun" Tohru asked.

"yes, yes I did... hatori you had them also I presume." Yuki answered.

"yes." hatori agreed.

-just then a clatter was heard.-

"Akito-san! wake up Akito-san" Tohru begged.

then a piece of paper floated onto the table and it read:

_"Mr. Akito Sohma is now dead. those of you who are reading this and is concerned do not be alarmed. he is only going to heaven or hell. it will be decided when his spirit reaches to the sky above. if he appears in your dreams don't be alarmed he's trying to communicate to you and probably say a few words... Sincerely The people in the sky "_ (what? I don't know what to call them!)

"wow that's interesting... I think we should all stay here for tonight.. just in case we have dreams is that okay with you hatori-san" Tohru asked.

"fine by me.. though we'll need to prepare the rooms..." hatori replied.

"I'll start now! come on kisa" Tohru said.

"wait a minute. why does kisa have to come with you" hiro asked.

"no. it's okay hiro.. I want to help." kisa answered.

"fine, I'll come with." hiro reluctantly said.

-now everyone is asleep and now people are dreaming..-

Yuki's dream..

_"yuki... yuki... yuki... I'm going to come back for you... beware... I will come back."_

_yuki is now in a vast plain where it's deserted. there he was just standing there alone and as soon as he turned around he saw akito. _

-gasp"what are you doing here"

"I'm here to tell you that I will come back.. to kill that Honda girl and anyone else who disobeyed me.."

-end of yuki's dream-

_"cha la la la la cha la la la" _tohru happily sang.

_"tohru Honda. tohru Honda. you will be dead. sooner than you think..." _an eerie voice called out.

-gasps-

- end of Tohru's dream-

_"I will not allow you to marry! you think it's going to break the curse? No, it's not! do you think you are anything special? can you break the curse! we don't need the likes of you! It's all your fault if Hatori loses hit eyesight! it's your fault"_

hatori looked from above as he saw this once more. "oh no... not this again"

-end of Hatori's dream-

yuki, tohru and hatori all awoke from their nightmare that was supposedly to be a sign that akito visited them. the next morning the three talked about it.

"akito said he was going to come back and kill Honda-san and anyone else that got in his way." yuki said.

"well akito-san said that I will be dead..." said tohru.

"and I also got a flashback of the day I asked akito permission to marry Kana..."

"oh... that is soo sad ha'ri! and I don't want anyone to die.." momiji exclaimed.

"so where do you think Akito's going to... hell or heaven..." kyo asked.

"I think hell..." haru answered.

then a total complete silence filled the room...

-meanwhile in the sky above-

"so where's this akito going" man #1 asked.

" I think he should go to the bowels of the underworld! look at his record! all of the things he's done to his family" woman #1 said.

"so where am I going" akito asked.

"you're going to hell... have a nice trip ... three doors down on the left and go in that room and follow that hallway and turn right and you'll see a door marked "hell" and "heaven", guess which you're going" man #2 said sarcastically.

"whatever..." akito replied.

-

so how was it? was it good? was it bad? tell me what to improvise and what do you think akito will see once he reaches to hell? and now that I think about it... all of my Fruits Basket stories has akito dying... oh well... plz review! And I know it's short but oh well!


	2. Author's Note

hi! this is just a note.. that I'm having writer's block and have no idea where to go with this.. I might take this off cause basically this was a one-shot.. I guess...


End file.
